


Exchange

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Papa Patton, Single mom Deceit of the Dark sides, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, he's stressed but well dressed, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: based on the tumblr post i did a while back withDee herding the dark sides like a stressed single mother. I got this idea on my bike on my way back from work.





	Exchange

Patton sat in his room doodling in an art book when someone knocked on his door. he glanced up and with a cheery voice called whoever knocked to come in.

He blinked when Deceit were the one who opened the door.

  “Deceit?” Patton asked in confusion the dark side didn’t usually visit, and it was clear from his expression he wanted to be anywhere but here.

  “Morality.” Deceit returned in a calm tone, but Patton could see how he was trying to hold up a facade.

  “What’s wrong?”’

  “ _Nothing’s_  wrong, why would you ever think  _that_?” Deceit said as he walked further inside.

  “Please, don’t lie to me…” Patton sighed, knowing he didn’t have to keep his happy facade up around Deceit, the dark side saw right through it.

Deceit grimaced and looked away.

  “What’s wrong Dee?” Patton asked again.

  “Certainly  _not_  Anxiety…” Deceit grumbled as he crossed his arms

  “Oh?” Patton blinked taking a better look at Deceit, he looked more tired than normally and a bit rumpled “What’s wrong with the kiddo?”

Deceit exhaled and moved a hand to his hat before taking it off, and with a grimace he started to talk in truths.

  “He’s rebelling… to put it lightly. He made himself known without my knowledge, and I can’t keep up the lies about who he is without running myself into the ground, the other two are at last not trying anything.” Deceit took a breath before he wetted his lips “Anxiety, won’t listen to me anymore, and by making himself more known to Thomas he has to spend more time with you three… I just…” Deceit sighed and seemed to slump in on there he stood “Keep an eye on him would you?”

  “What? But Dee, he’s on of yours?” Patton said in a confused voice. It made a startled bark of a laugh leave deceit who instantly slammed his own hand over his mouth, looking mortified at his own reaction, before he put on his hat again.

  “No, he left. And what did I do?  _Everything_.” Deceit grumbled “Anyway! It was  _not_  nice to talk with you Morality.” he said and turned to leave.

  “Deceit.” Patton called, making the deceitful side halt with his hand on the door handle, he sent a glance back. “You’re not a bad parent. You try your best to keep them out of harm’s way. But they can’t stay in the burrow forever…” Patton smiled warmly. “I’ll try my best to make sure Anxiety feels welcomed.”

  “I will not thank you.” and with that Deceit left the room.

Patton sighed as he looked at the door, before he looked to the shelf where a picture of him, Roman and Logan when they were younger stood. Patton was grinning and Logan had one of his rare smiles on his lips, Roman took up most of the frame.

  “I’ll make you feel welcomed, Anxiety.”


End file.
